Prank You Very Much/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Prank You Very Much. It's still under construction. Transcript Leo: Hey, hey! What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be alone around anything with buttons! Adam: I'm pranking Chase for April Fools. Leo: It's November. Adam: Exactly, April's when people expect to be pranked, but if I do it today, whammo! It's like a baby with a mustache, you don't see it coming. Leo: So what's the prank? Adam: Uh, I rigged Chase's capsule so when he steps in, he'll be showered by 50 gallons of expired milk. Well, 49 gallons. I needed something for my cereal. Leo: Ew, where did you get 50 gallons of expired milk? Adam: Oh, it doesn't come that way. You have to buy 50 gallons of milk and wait. Oh, here he comes, act cool! (The door to the lab opens and Bree enters the room) Leo: I don't need to act, it's in my blood, baby. Bree: Lemme guess! Pranking Chase again? Adam: No... yeah... Bree: Adam, you're so immature. Adam: Eh, have been called worse. Bree: All right, well I'm going to bed. Wake me up when I'm old enough to move out. (Bree gets into her capsule and closes the door and gets dunked by milk) Adam: Oh, Chase's capsule is the one in the middle. (Theme song plays) (Leo helps Bree clean up) Chase: Rigged the wrong capsule again, Adam? Adam: Maybe... Donald: What happened in here? And why does my lab smell like a locker room in a gym that only cows go to? Tasha: Ah, honey, who did this to you? Bree: Who... do you think? (points at Adam) Adam: Wow... ruining pranks and blaming others. Not making any friends today are you, Bree? Tasha: Grandma Rose is visiting tomorrow and I want this behavior to stop. You 3 go get the cleaning supplies. Now. Bree: I'm so sick of getting caught in their crossfire. Last week, Chase was pranking Adam and I ended up in a pet store window. (Donald laughs) Donald: What, it was funny. I'm sorry. Look, I will talk to them, I will lay down the law. Tasha: Thank you. (leaves) Donald: Look, don't tell Tasha I told you this, but the only way you're gonna get them to stop, is to fight fire with fire. You have to prank them, you have to prank them hard. Bree: Do you really think that'll work? Donald: Oh definitely. Although I would act fast because I know for a fact that Adam has a barrel full of expired meat that he's dying to use. (Scene moves to the living room. ''Janelle and Leo are sitting on the couch and Janelle is watching TV with Leo staring at her'') Leo: So, Janelle, you know what day it is? Janelle: No, but please stop the best part of the movie and tell me. Leo: It's our anniversary! Yeah! (throws confetti) It's been 150 days since you first spoke to me. I believe the words were, "This isn't the mens room." Janelle: Next thing I said was, "No seriously, get out." (Grandma knocks on the door and opens to enter the apartment) Rose: Hello? Leo: Grandma! Rose: Hey, there's my little boy. (hugs Leo) Lemme grab that face, lemme just grab. You so cute! (pinches Leo's cheeks) Leo: Easy on the face, that's my money. Grandma, this is Janelle. She's kinda the special lady in my life. Janelle: Slow down, cowboy. It's only been 150 days. Rose: So... you're a special lady, huh? Well I guess since she's so special, I should probably get to know this... Janelle. Janelle: I look forward to getting to know you too, Mrs... uh sorry, what should I call you? Rose: Let's start with Ma'am and just leave it there. So, Chantal- Janelle: It's Janelle. Rose: Whatever. Leo: You know, Janelle and I were actually in the middle of watching a movie. Rose: Well, I'm here now. (switches off TV and looks closely at Janelle) Are you wearing lipstick? Janelle: It's lip gloss. Rose: See? Right there, you're looking for trouble. (wipes it off Janelle's lips with tissue.) Leo: Well, at least she didn't spit on it. (Rose spits on the tissue and continues to wipe her mouth) (Scene moves back to the lab. ''Bree is busy preparing a prank. 'Lab door opens and Bree hurries up'') '''Bree: Oh, uh, hey guys, what are you up to? Adam: 6 feet, 2 inches. Oh, Chase, you don't have to answer, I know growing's been a lifelong struggle for you. Chase: Wait a second, whoopie cushion, bucket of ice water, greased floor, nope, nothing suspicious here. Adam: Seriously, did you think I was born tomorrow? Bree: Ugh, I hate you guys, but I'm so gonna get you guys back. Chase: Oh please, by all means, keep trying. Your failure is adorable. (Chase's phone makes an alarm noise) Chase: Uh oh, urgent mission alert! There's a leaked lethal virus in Denver! Bree, you have the super speed there ahead of us or it'll be too late. Bree: On it! (Bree runs and slips and falls) Chase: Ha! I set up a fake mission alert! I'd knew you'd fall for it. Adam: Good one, now stop messing around, we gotta get to Denver! (Adam runs) Chase: Face it, Bree. You'll never outwit the masters. Donald: So you tried to prank the boys, and it blew up in your face. Bree: Was it that obvious? Donald: No, I was watching from upstairs. Man, you really ate it. Bree: Well, yeah, it's just not in my nature to be stupid and immature. Donald: Good thing it's in mine. I'm gonna help you out because when it comes to pranks, I am the undisputed champ. Bree: Help me out? Is that your nice way of saying you're gonna do the whole thing by yourself while I sit there and watch? Donald: No, I wasn't trying to be nice. You're really terrible at this. (Scene goes to Mission Creek High School.) Leo: So... what do you think of my grandma? Janelle: What do YOU think of your grandma? Leo: I know she can be a bit... overprotective, but don't worry I think we're through the worst of it. Rose: LEO! LEO DOOLEY! (enters the school.) Excuse me, I'm looking for Leo Dooley. Middle name Francis. Anybody here Leo Francis Dooley? Late bloomer, short for his age, don't know how to write a 'Thank You' card when he gets a $5 bill on his birthday. Leo: Easily embarrassed, horrified by relatively need a hiding place. (hides below the bench.) Rose: Oh Leo, there's my precious angel. Boy get up from there you don"t know where that floor has been. (To Janelle.) Oh, I see you dressed inappropriately at school too. Leo: Grandma, what are you doing here? Rose: Well, little miss Lip Gloss left her phone in the house. And what's with all your texting? I tell you Leo, that is no way for a lady to communicate. Now in my day, we wrote a letter and waited. If we didn't hear back, we knew they either didn't like us or they were dead. Janelle: You went through my phone? Rose: Don't take that tone with me, it's a honest mistake. Your phone looks exactly like mine. I never saw so many smiley faces in my life, what is she so happy about? Leo: Thank you so much Grandma for stopping by, you can go now. Rose: No, no, they're holding a table for us at Madam Lady House of tea, and I'm not going without my favorite tea partner. Janelle: Leo, I think you kinda have to make a choice here. Leo: I'm sorry, I have to, she's my nana. Rose: Let's go, Leo. Leo: I'll call you later, Janelle. Rose: Not with her phone, you won't. I took the battery out. (throws it in the dustbin.) (Scene moves to the living room.) Donald: This is gonna be great, I hid a high-powdered airbag inside the couch cushion. Soon as Adam and Chase sit down for their after school video games, boom! They're gonna be airborne. Bree: Wait, isn't this dangerous? Please say yes! Donald: This is going to be the greatest prank ever! Adam: Oh prank? What prank? Donald: No not prank, I didn't say prank, I was talking about my friend Frank actually. You never met a big guy German and enormous toes. Chase: Oh please, give us a break. We know you're trying to help Bree get back at us and it's not gonna work. Adam: Wait, if his toes are that big, I really need to meet him. Donald: Abort prank, abort prank. Chase: Just 'cause you say it at the side of your mouth, does not mean we can't hear you. Rose: Leo, honey , what's wrong? You barely touched your tea, this is the first time you refused to wear the matching hat. Leo: I'm sorry, Grandma. I just feel bad about blowing out Janelle. Rose: Are you saying that you would rather spend time with her than me? Leo: No, you said it, but yes. (Rose puts her hand to her chest.) Rose: Oh, this could be the big one. I need to sit down. Donald: Wait no! (Rose gets lifted up from the couch and falls on the floor.) Donald: Rose, are you okay? Rose: Do I look like I'm okay? (Scene skips to when Rose and Tasha is back from the hospital.) (Rose is on crutches.) Leo: Grandma... Rose: It's okay, sugar. (Rose hits Donald with her crutches.) Rose: Get away from me. Can't you see I'm in pain? Tasha: We're lucky it was just a sprained ankle. You two are in big trouble. An airbag in my sofa? Chase: It wasn't us. (Donald steps back.) Donald: Don't do it... don't do it... Adam: It was Mr. Davenport. Donald: Gah!! Tasha: Donald, is that true? Donald: What happened was... it... there comes a moment... it... it... it was all Bree. Bree: Excuse me? Tasha: What happened? You said you were going to lay down the law. You lied to me. Adam: Oh, he lies to you about a lot. Donald: I was just trying to teach them a lesson. Tasha: What lesson? Donald: Umm... the principles of flight? Tasha: Well... since Grandma won't be able to get around for 2 weeks, you're gonna be waiting on her. Hand and foot. Donald: What? Rose: Yep, that hand this foot. Now prop me up with that pillow. (waits but Donald does listen.) TODAY!! Come on! Gimme that blanket. Where's my soup? Leo: Yeah, where is her soup? I'm sorry just got carried away, I'm having way too much fun with this. (Scene skips to night time.) (Rose rings her bell and Donald hurries down.) Donald: Yes, Rose? Rose: Turn the TV on. Donald: There is a remote right beside you. Rose: TASHA! Donald: No no no, don't call Tasha. I got it. (switches on TV.) Rose: Well, how am I supposed to hear that? (Donald turns up the volume.) Rose: Well now it's too loud. (Donald turns down the volume.) Bree: So how's grandma's little helper? Donald: I can't take this, I have got to figure a way to get her out of the house to get her mobile! Bree: Have you considered a catapult? Donald: Don't be ridiculous, there's no way the arc will get her out to the front door. Wait, I have a better idea, I just need time to build it. (Rose rings her bell again.) Rose: Nap time! Donald: Perfect! Rose: Well don't just stand there, get over here and watch me sleep. Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts